Alistair Cambell
"Hello. I-Is there anything I can help with?" Alistair is an 18-year-old human who lives in the same town as Hiryū, Yasumi etc. He lives in a cottage near the edge of town with Rafaella. He used to live alone because his parents spend a lot of time out of the country but he wanted to be near his sister for support. His parents put some money towards his living but sometimes its not enough so he works sometimes for extra funds. Personality Alistair is a generally nice person. He is studying at home so doesn't get out much. He is comfortable living on his own. He knows about demons because he was possessed and gained knowledge of demons. He isn't scared of them because he hasn't met a vicious one yet. His sister, Hannah, goes to Uni in the city and is like him but a lot more confident. She sometimes comes up to see him and brings food and stuff. Alistair is quite shy but will try to stand up for his friends even though he isn't that strong. He is also willing to do pretty much anything if it will help in some way. His biggest fear is being dead weight and useless. He can be quite open with his feelings and says things without really thinking about it. He can also get very flustered quite easily and doesn't know what to say. He acts younger than his age but is mature enough to cope with most of the things he has to deal with. He knows of the existence of demons but not other creatures like vampires. He is quite ignorant when it comes to the true terror of demons as he has only met nice ones. He tries to stay out of other people's business as much as possible and focus on his life and helping Rafaella cope in a modern environment as well as working to support them. However, he has to keep up with his studies as well. He is quite fit and athletic enough to run away from things that will hurt him but anything non-human will easily get to him for whatever reason. He spends a lot of time reading about anything and likes to sit back and read in peace. Strengths/Weaknesses Alistair doesn't suffer from many physical weaknesses apart from a lack in strength. However, he does have a fairly weak mind which means he can be unsteady around demons if they are too close. He can also get into a bit of a panic when under pressure. He struggles to cope and can't do very much. He also doesn't like heights. He freezes up and can barely move. He also can get scared of things that mean him harm as he is scared of him or his friends dying. He lacks in bravery and almost always thinks of running away before anything else. He also isn't strong and is sensitive so words can hurt him a lot. He doesn't know much about demons or angels so is unreliable if something happens. He tries to treat them as humans as that is all he knows how to do. Since he is also ignorant about other inhuman creatures, he won't recognise one if it looks human leaving him open to attacks. He also feels guilty when things go wrong and he couldn't do anything. He doesn't feel useful in anything concerning demons as he is powerless. He doesn't want to put people in danger by protecting him. He wants to help and not be dead weight. A strength that he possesses is that he values all his friends very closely and so will always try to help out if he thinks something is wrong. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy